One, Two, Three, Four
by Cracktastical
Summary: Robert thinks. Robert Philip/Prince Edward slash-fluff-crap. No real plot.


**Author's Notes:** The plot bunny wouldn't go away. I hope this is more adorable than corny.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, kthx.**

**

* * *

**

One, Two, Three, Four  
_An __**Enchanted**__ Oneshot_

There were many faces to young Prince Edward. Robert learned this the hard way, pretty much.

The first part of Edward you'd see is most likely his all-around prince charming one. Edward was smooth, a sweet-talker, a singer (this was what made Robert frustrated). He was the kind of guy you only read about in fairytales (ha, ha), the one who could melt your heart and steal it with one word. He was the ogre-hunter, the swordfighter, the one with the resonant voice and the deep laugh that could either make you laugh or cower in fear depending on whose side you were on. Edward was, in fact, such a perfect storybook character, that most people wouldn't be able to believe that he really existed.

Truth be told, Robert didn't believe Edward existed, either.

The second part of Edward was the determined one. This was the Edward who was ready to take over the kingdom of Andalasia (which is in no way a codeword for 'a delusion'), the Edward who declared his mother be removed from the throne because of the treachery she'd done. This Edward had the eyes of passion, the fist of steel. This Edward was the one who told Morgan to do her homework when Robert wasn't home.

That was the responsible Edward.

The _third_ Edward was the naive, happy one. He was an optimist at heart, the kind of guy who could make you chuckle even when you were down. Edward number three had the ability to make Robert laugh, the ability to make him feel like an idiot without caring if anyone saw. This was the Edward who wrote little messages for Robert on sticky notes, who tried to make him chocolate for his birthday, who got confused whenever Robert told him of sorrow and anger. This Edward was the little kid who could never be trusted with caffeine, the one who pouted when he didn't get his way, who scoffed at the idea of engines and logic and Physics.

The last Edward wasn't really a person everyone saw.

The last Edward was fragile. He was like a butterfly, with wings that could crumple at any moment, who was afraid of not living to his full potential; who was afraid that the Kingdom of Andalasia would crumble under his rule. This was the Edward who had nightmares about failing to protect Robert, or Morgan, or Giselle, or Nancy, who woke up crying in the middle of the night because of the fear of inadequacy and refused to let Robert see his tears. This Edward was so _human_, and so afraid, and so much like Robert when he was little that it tore the man apart. Edward number four was the one who never received affection from his stepmother and had to get self-satisfaction by hunting ogres and being the best child in the Kingdom, no matter what. Edward number four was the one that broke Robert's heart. Edward number four was the Edward nobody got to saw, because Edward didn't want people to feel his sadness. It was Edward number four who appeared when Robert's kiss revived Giselle, it was Edward number four who split in half when he saw that his princess loved Robert more, and it was Edward number four who married Nancy to make her happy - even if it meant sacrificing his own joy. It was Edward number four who crumbled when Nancy told Giselle she loved her. It was Edward number four who pretended nothing was wrong as he comforted Robert for the loss of his second wife. It was Edward number four who stuck with Robert to make him feel better, even with a hole in his chest.

Edward number four-

"Robert?"

The voice slices into Robert's consciousness, the lawyer looking down at the man who was curled against his chest. Edward's eyes are half-open, glazed over with sleep, and the hands on Robert's chest flutter just briefly. "Why're you awake so early..?" Edward asks, blue eyes questioning, his voice still soft. Robert checks the alarm clock to the side and sees, _oh_, it's six 'o clock. Edward sits up, maroon pajamas a little too loose for him, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You should go back to sleep. The pixies won't like it if their sleeping dust didn't work on you. They'll keep sprinkling it on you until you fall asleep, and then you'll end up sneezing because of dust in your nose."

Edward says this with a little wrinkle of his nose, and he still looks so _sleepy_ that Robert can't help but pull him back into his arms, laughing a little. The prince is momentarily surprised, head moving to look upward, and he frowns a bit. "_What_ is so funny, Robert?" he asks, still looking sleepy. Robert says nothing, only kisses the top of his prince's head, rubbing comforting circles along his back.

"**You** go to sleep, Edward," Robert says, and when he kisses Edward's mouth, he feels the other man's lips moving as if he were saying something; even if all he could hear was 'mmph burrsshh'.

"Very well, Robert. But you must promise me that you will sleep, as well. I am the prince, after all - if you disobey me, you will have to spend the night in the dungeons."

Robert snorts. "Okay. Good night."

"Good _morning_, fair Robert."

"Good **morning**."

When Edward goes back to sleep, eyelids fluttering close and body shifting only when he inhaled and exhaled, Robert leans against his pillow and closes his eyes.

He'd almost forgotten Edward number five.

Edward number five was the Edward who loved. Edward number five is the one who made Robert cry, and laugh, and feel alive. It was Edward number five who told Robert to take another chance, to find another person to love, because if Giselle left him, then it wasn't her. It was Edward number five who told Robert that _if your ending isn't happy, then it's not the end_; and Edward number five was the one who looked surprised when Robert told him that he'd like to take his chances with Edward himself. Edward number five was the one who cried when Robert asked him to be his, the one who closed his eyes as tears fell from them when Robert kissed him for the first time. Edward number five was the Edward who wrapped his arms around the other man with tears sliding down his cheeks, who pulled back with teary eyes and a quickly beating heart, who cried into Robert's chest and whispered "_yes, yes,_**yes**" over and over again.

Edward number five was the man curled against him, the man with his fingers lightly gripping Robert's own pajamas, the man who snored and mumbled of fighting monsters in his dreams. Edward number five was the man who told Robert he loved him.

And as Robert closes his eyes, listening to his prince for 'fear of being thrown into the dungeon', a smile lifts onto his face.

This was the Edward that Robert loved most.


End file.
